toonshooterfandomcom-20200213-history
Toon Shooters: Rise of the fleet (iOS)
Overview iOS version of ToonShooters both for iPhone ans iPad. The first version is released at Jun 22, 2012. It is available at App Store Difference from Flash Version * Land fighters in the flash version are now flying, ** aiming its bullets on the opposite to moving direction, ** bullets direction is fixed when a player is holding A area. * Special 1 is now shot automatically. * Player's guns are less defensive due to gap of bullets. Stages The first five targets are immediate threats on Earths land and sea, your early missions are to clean up at home before going further into space and alien dimensions. -- 04:29, December 18, 2013 (UTC) 1 The Village - Crushinator 2 Burning Skies - Sky Breaker 3 Risky Woods - Scourge of the Night 4 Desert Fortress- Castle Hydra 5 Deep Blue - The Swarm 6 The Biolab - Project Kojorius 7 Cloning Station - Dance of the Vans 8 Phantom Ship - Mothership Tyberius 9 Molten Furnace - The Cancer 10 Decayed City - Prince Invidious 11 Guardians Gate - The Atomic Boys 12 Tainted Depths - The Karnivore 13 The Den - Royal Embryos Survival Arena Characters 'Otis' *'Type:' A; Charger *'Shot 1:' Forward Gun *'Shot 2:' Bombs *'Special:' Homing missile 5-9 *'Cost:' Free 'Ben Bailey' *'Type:' B; 360 degree *'Shot 1:' Spreading Forward Gun *'Shot 2:' Triple Laser *'Special: ' Energy Ring 3-7 *'Cost:' Free 'Gary' *'Type:' A; Plane *'Shot 1:' Horizontal front & back laser gun *'Shot 2:' Plasma *'Special:' Energy Ring 6-10 *'Cost:' $18,000 'Angelica' *'Type:' A; Plane *'Shot 1:' Forward and diagonal down guns *'Shot 2:' Surfer missile *'Special:' Pulse Laser (Diagonal up) 3-7 *'Cost:' $28,000 'Daisy' *'Type:' B: 360 degree *'Shot 1:' 2 way front & 1 way back *'Shot 2:' Dual Bombs *'Special:' Fire Shield 1-5 *'Cost:' $100,000 'Engelbert Humpertink' *'Type:' A; Plane *'Shot 1:' Forward and diagonal up shells. *'Shot 2:' Bombs *'Special:' UFO Swarm 1-3 *'Cost:' $200,000 'Calbee' *'Type:' B: 360 degree *'Shot 1:' Short-range explosive shells *'Shot 2:' Lazor! *'Special:' Enery Shield 3-7 *'Cost:' $300,000 'Paul' *'Type:' A; Plane *'Shot 1:' Forward gun. *'Shot 2:' Heavy Rear Burst *'Special: ' Napalm Bombs 25-45 *'Cost:' $500,000 Pets / Helpers You lose one of your pet when you fail or leave a stage. (green guy) 100 coins frequently fires short-ranged bullets. * pros: Helps damage to the front, also defend you from the small enemies who rush in vertical trajectory. * cons: Short range. In hard/GAMER mode it is not effective any more due to its low fire-power. Laser Dog 800 coins frequently fires Laser beam. * pros: Helps damage to the front, also defend you from the small enemies who rush in vertical trajectory. * cons: In hard/GAMER mode it is not effective any more due to its low fire-power. you can obtain one Laser Dog at the middle of stage 9. Bomber Orange 900 coins Drops a bomb every seconds. * pros: Good damage to the bottom. * cons: requires some technique to hit bomb on the enemy. Crushy 900 coins Fires a Homing Missile every seconds. * pros: Your blind-corner is covered automatically. * cons: Not defensive for enemies rushing on you. you can obtain one crushy at the middle of stage 10. Rear Baerman 400 coins frequently fires short-ranged bullets backward. * pros: This pet covers your back. Cheap. * cons: Low damage-per-seconds. not effective even in normal mode. Regenerist 4000 coins Restore health+10 every several seconds; it restores around 100 health in a stage. Additionary, give small damage for the enemy who touching Regenerist. * effective for: ** who reaches the boss but beat it. ** who aims to High score (full HP finish). * not effective for: ** novice player who does not reach the boss. Spinning Koji 2000 coins * pros: Better version of Laser Dog. defensive. * cons: bit expensive (than Laser Dog). Fire power is not stronger than Laser Dog. Mon Furious! 5000 coins Rapid Fire! - This pet also boosts player's fire rate. * pros: Totally better version of Laser Dog. Good damage with continuous fire. * cons: expensive (than other pets) Boosts effective only in a trial. Humberger 500 coins HP +50 Supporting Squad 2000 coins Two supporting planes haunting around the player. In 2-player mode, each of the player's plane is supported by ONE plane. Misc. * Guide: iPhone Version * Guide: iPhone Version (JP)